


eavesdrop

by spilled_notes



Series: Utterances [4]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_notes/pseuds/spilled_notes
Summary: For the prompt 'things you said that I wasn't meant to hear'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to write something entirely fluffy, with no angst - I hope you're proud of me!

 

Looking at patient files with Raf, Bernie’s eyes keep being drawn away from the paperwork and towards Serena. She’s explaining a procedure to a very nervous young woman, doing a much better job of keeping her calm than Bernie ever could.

‘And you’ll be doing the operation?’ she hears the patient ask.

‘I’ll be assisting Ms. Wolfe.’

‘But I thought you-’

‘Don’t you worry, Miss Wilkins,’ Serena smiles. ‘Ms. Wolfe is one of the finest trauma surgeons in the country. You’ll be in very safe hands.’

When Serena walks away from the patient’s bedside, Bernie sidles up to her.

‘One of the finest trauma surgeons in the country, am I?’ she smirks.

‘Don’t let it go to your head,’ Serena warns. ‘I mean, I could hardly tell her you were useless, could I?’ she teases, eyes glinting.

 


End file.
